The field of the invention relates to apparatus and method for making tortillas and particularly concerns apparatus and method for stacking tortillas.
Generally, tortillas are individually processed through an oven on a conveyor belt. Once they are baked, an operator removes them from the conveyor belt and stacks them for packaging. The number of operators required to remove and stack tortillas depends on the conveyor belt speed. Even with a large number of operators the output of tortillas may be at a rate which makes it difficult for an operator to keep up with stacking and maintain neat stacks.